


True

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: I know thiiiis much is true, M/M, Oswald's POV, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ed and oswald dance and everything is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Oswald and Ed slow-dance, and Oswald is very very comfortable. That's it, that's the fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Spandau Ballet's True

Some people need greatness to really enjoy themselves, to feel victorious, to class a moment as a great moment. They need victory in competitions, they need stepping over enemies, they need thunderous applause and conquest. They need people at their feet to really savour a moment, they need to be better than a thousand other contestants. And when they win, because they always do win, that is their moment.

 

There is another kind of people, less ambitious. For them, less is more and every little thing is an excuse for happiness. The crunchy leaves in autumn, the snowflakes in winter, the heat of a teacup when you're cold and the sweetness of ice cream when it's hot out. Their moments are constant, however small. They are less epic, but more frequent in time. They need little to enjoy themselves, not great victories but small joys.

 

Oswald had been one of the former. He coveted the greatest of victories, and enjoyed the fall of his enemies. He wanted great victories, partly because of his innate ambition and partly out of spite. All of those who had thought him harmless, a mere tool, a pawn, would see how wrong they had been and regret ever having underestimated him. His triumph came when he managed to kill Fish, when he became king of the Gotham underground and then Gotham mayor. Nothing else was sufficient.

 

Or at least, nothing else used to be sufficient. Until that moment.

 

Right in that moment, Oswald didn't care all that much about any of his achievements. He didn't need them to be happy.

 

They had been invited to some party in a rich benefactor's house, something to do with Wayne enterprises, possibly. It was difficult to think with so much alcohol in one's veins. He didn't usually drink so much, but everything was going smoothly that night, and the champagne was delicious. All the big fish were gone by now, but somehow they couldn't leave so soon. And somehow he'd managed to get Ed to dance with him, when -oh, joy!- a slow love song came in.

 

And it was the perfect excuse for him to grab Ed's waist, gentle but firm and bury his face on the man's shoulder. Oswald had his cheek on Ed's green suit jacket and he was terribly comfortable. A smile came to his lips, without thinking. If he concentrated very hard he could hear Ed's heartbeat under him, a reassuring melody. Or maybe he was imagining it. Who cared.

 

They were moving to the rhythm of the song, in a comfortable embrace, in perfect harmony as if they had been dancing together forever. Soft, slow, caring, timeless. Ed was half singing half whispering the song, sometimes closing his eyes, letting himself go as well. There was almost no one watching, just the last drunkards and them in the middle of that enormous living room turned ballroom for the night.

 

Oswald wished the song would last forever. This was probably a one time thing, it was almost too good to be true, and good things just didn't happen to him. But in that moment, without any victory, without any applause, without any underlings, life was perfect. He could smell Ed, could hear his breathing, feel his warmth, just as they moved together as one.

 

Whatever the future may hold, and even if everything crumbled and became dark, even if Ed betrayed him, attacked him for his position, even if he abandoned him, even if he became a bitter memory, they would always have this moment, this five and a half minutes of tranquility, of intimacy, of peace. Of just the two of them, dancing softly under cover of the darkness of that night. The feel of each other's bodies, so close, moving in unison, without a care in the world.

 

Suddenly, Oswald didn't need the grand scheme of things to be perfectly content, didn't need power, didn't control, didn't need to be giving the orders. It didn't matter all the shit from the past, all the horrors that the future held. His necessity for greatness was dissolved in that embrace, in that slow dance, in that song. That moment, those five minutes of drunken dancing to an excessively corny eighties song, that was all that was needed.

 

There was no double crossing, no hidden agenda, no guns, no swords, no police officers and murder. Just the two of them, the song, the dance floor. No throne, no gangs, no umbrellas and no vendettas.

Oswald closed his eyes, adjusted his grip on Ed's narrow waist. If he'd had to live the rest of his life in that moment, he wouldn't have minded.

 

That much was true.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feedback makes my day so please do leave kudos if you liked and comment whatever :) I feel so out of my depth I'm an angst writer for god's sakes! But they are too cute, aren't they? And this song is sooo peaceful
> 
> What should the next song be, something violent, something sweet, something dark and kinda sexy?


End file.
